


Patriots Day - WWE Style

by LadyoftheKnight349



Category: WWE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Boston Pride, Gen, Patriots Day AU, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: Set in the movie of Patriots Day about the Boston Marathon Bombings, The Shield are three Boston cops at the finish line when the first bomb goes off and injures Dean Ambrose's hearing since he was closest to the blast. The FBI, led by Special Agent in Charge Mark Calaway, are drafted in not long after the second bomb goes off and the wounded are ferried to the hospital. The FBI, Boston PD and Stillwater PD have to work quickly to catch the bombers before they target somewhere else...





	Patriots Day - WWE Style

_**16th April 2013:** _

 

Detective Dean Ambrose groaned as he woke to the sun shining on his face, his beautiful wife lay across his chest and peacefully sleeping "Steph, hun. I gotta get up" Stephanie McMahon-Ambrose groaned as Dean disentangled himself from her "why?" She yawned "your dad wanted me, Seth and Roman on the finish line of the Marathon today. You're still comin' down, right?" Stephanie yawned "yeah, I'm meeting Becky and A.J. at the finish line so we can pester our men" she grinned, Dean rolled his eyes as he got his old uniform out "been a while since you wore that" she commented "yeah, glad it still fits" Dean pulled his pants and white vest-top on as he grabbed a bite to eat while putting his shoes on "there's your jacket, shirt, tie, gun holster and hi-viz on the table. I don't want to know where you put that gun" Stephanie said, beginning the housework "yeah, I keep that in the squad car I share with Seth and Roman" Dean grinned, pulling his shirt and tie on while trying to tame his copper-blonde curls "hurry up and go. I'll see you at the Marathon" Stephanie kissed him goodbye as he left with the rest of his kit.

 

Roman Reigns had an interesting morning with the way his fiancée, Becky Lynch, woke him. He also grabbed his old uniform and had to run out and meet Dean "have  _fun_ , Roman!" He blushed beetroot red as he got in the squad car with Dean "someone had an interesting morning?" "Shut up" Roman swatted him "heh, wonder how A.J.'s treating Seth?" The two smirked as they heard the usual arguing when Dean pulled up to Seth and A.J. Rollins' home "what this time?" "A.J. said I misplaced her favourite movie and I swear I haven't touched it" he huffed "just don't do anything stupid today!" A.J. Styles-Rollins called, the chestnut brown woman glared "what happened last week  _wasn't_ out fault, A.J. I  _told_ you!" A.J. smiled, Seth flipped her the bird.

* * *

Roman, Seth and Dean met their boss, Police Chief Vincent Kennedy 'Vince' McMahon, at the finish line of the Marathon "mornin' Vince" Vince nodded at the three Detectives with a smile "still blissful with my daughter, Ambrose?" Dean blushed bright red "serves you right about teasing me this morning" Roman smirked "fuck you" Dean grumbled, Sargent Finn Balor was running the Marathon with Vince for the Boston Police Department that year "you alright, Balor?" Lt. Jess Hardy asked "yeah, Jess. But d'you ever get the feeling something bad's gonna happen?" Jess looked at her brother, Lt. Sgt. Matt Hardy, Matt nodded "sometimes. When we were in New York on 9/11, Jess had a hunch we shouldn't have gone near the World Trade Centre, yet when duty called we were there helping the NYPD" he said.

Matt and Jess were a rarity in the police force, a brother and sister just ranks over/under each other and they didn't let it bother them, "Hardy, both of you, you're with The Shield on the finish line" Jess nodded and went with Roman while Matt left with Seth. Dean went and was waiting by the right side of the finish line "hey sweetheart" Dean turned and smiled as he saw Stephanie, Becky and A.J. there "hey girls, you three alright?" He asked, keeping an eye on the Marathon "you boys behaving?" A.J. grinned, she wore mostly blue and black with a new white streak in her chestnut hair. Becky wore steam-punk style of clothing in black, brown and green with goggles on her orange hair, Stephanie just wore a plain black skirt and pink top with black pumps.

 

" _Matt, there's something off about one of the spectators_ " Roman reported "what'd you mean, Roman?" " _Who on Patriot's day wears a cap and sunglasses if they're watching the Marathon?_ " Matt nodded "got to admit, that's off. I think Finn might be right about the bad feeling" he said as the runners crossed the finish line. Dean was smiling as far as Matt could see, but his wife was there with his 'brother's' girls as well...it was a peaceful day until  _it_ happened.

* * *

Dean was minding his business when * **BOOM** * People were screaming as Dean collapsed in agony, he had been close to the blast and blood was running out of his ears. Stephanie tore the lower part of her skirt that was ruined and tried to clean the blood off "Stephanie!" Her brother had came running "Shane, Dean's hurt!" The rest of the Boston Police were shocked when another explosion rocked them and Jess was injured in the process, a piece of rubble had landed on her when she fell and her leg was trapped. Roman was trying to lift it off and Jess was screaming in agony and for Matt. Matt came running to his sister as the police got the emergency services to treat the injured. One checked Dean over and he could still just barely hear, there was a ringing in his ears that irritated him, but he was able to still do his job "SHUT DOWN THE MARATHON!" Captain Shane McMahon ordered.

"Steph, you aright?" Dean asked as his wife came to him "I'm fine, Becky and A.J. are as well. But Dean, one of them...one of the dead's a  _child_..." Stephanie sobbed, Dean just held his wife close as he led her to Det. Sgt. John Cena "John, get my wife home" John nodded "Steph, Dean'll be fine" Stephanie kept sobbing "Dean, I'll take her to my place. Mickie might be able to help her" Dean nodded as Becky and A.J. left with Sgt. Sami Zayn and Lt. Shinskue Nakamura to their homes, Shane's wife, Lt. Alexa Bliss was concerned "Vince, over here!" Vince walked over and saw the remnants of a ruined backpack "what the devil...?" The Police Chief was shocked, the Mayor of Boston walked up to Vince "Chief McMahon" "Mayor Lesnar."

* * *

The Mayor was furious "what happened?" "Brock, none of us have a clue. It just happened so fast, my daughter was amongst the crowd where the first one went off" Brock looked shocked "Steph's fine, Cena took her to his place so Nikki could try and help her" Det. Daniel Bryan said as he ran up "we've got a six block perimeter in place, Mayor. No-one's getting in" Lt. Brie Bryan said "good, how's Birdie, Brie?" Brock asked "a little tyke, she's with Nikki at the moment" Brie said, then the BPD all saw a hoard of unfamiliar cars pulling up to the remains of the Boston Marathon finish line "you gotta be kidding me" Dean groaned "what was that, Ambrose?" "I said you gotta be kidding me, who rang the Feds, sir?" Dean was always blunt to Brock.

The Federal Bureau of Investigation had sent their best team on the job to help the BPD, that included Special Agent in Charge Mark Calaway, nicknamed The Undertaker due to his deadly accuracy, and his younger half-brother Glenn Calaway-Bearer, nicknamed Kane. Mark knelt and saw one of the tiny nuts and bolts that had been part of the bomb, he stood and walked to Vince. Jess was being held up by her brother and trembled with  _how tall_ Calaway was "which of you is Chief McMahon?" Vince stepped forward "that'll be me" Calaway nodded "Mark Calaway, Special Agent in Charge. It's definitely terrorism" Jess looked at her brother "well, Finn was right" she smirked "your leg's fucked and you  _still_ manage to say 'I-told-you-so'" Matt laughed "brother and sister?" A bald man  _taller_ than Calaway said, Jess trembled as she nodded "better get you to a hospital" he gently got Jess to an ambulance and Matt went with them.

 

Calaway set up a large area of a warehouse for the FBI to work in since the Boston Precinct was too small "which one of your officers was at the finish line?" Vince motioned for The Shield to come over "I had three, Calaway..." "Mark, please" "Mark. I had Detectives Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns at the finish line. They're mainly on SWAT as The Shield, you'd often see them in Kevlar, but they saw what happened" "Lt. Hardy did, Sir" Roman said to Mark "Lt. Jessica Nera Hardy, younger sister to Lt. Sgt. Matthew Moore Hardy. One of your team went to the hospital with Jess as she got injured" Seth said

 

 

 


End file.
